The Legend of Zelda: Escelantes
by ViciousxVulgar
Summary: Zelda finds her own destiny colliding with another as an ancient power, stronger than the Triforce, is discovered. Enemies become allies, friends are foes, and time always repeats itself. after OoT This is about Zelda & Ganon not ZeldaxGanon -soz
1. Intro Chapter 0 Violent of Reason

Okay everyone, here is the first chapter of my Zelda FanFic!

This story takes place after The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

In this time line, Link has already traveled trough time and saved Hyrule, but as everyone knows, at the end of Ocarina of Time, Link then traveled back to his original time, and had no reason to meet Zelda, or Ganondorf, and none of the events in Ocarina of Time happened.

This is a completely new story (kinda -_-') but... you'll catch on ^^

...........................................................................................................

..........................................................................................................

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates **

_Where two destinies collide__._

**Chapter: Zer0**

_Violent of Reason_

Hyrule Mystic Nights.

An elite team of mages, magicians, and wizards who are not only blessed with the gift of magic, but also expert combat skills. They are but only half of the Hylian Army. Each half is lead by one supreme officer that stands out from all the rest. The mystic knights, lead by Teela- a beautiful, and most powerful sorceress in all of Hyrule. With hair as blue and an ocean, and skin as white as snow, it is rumored that she may even be stronger than the King of Hyrule himself.

But if an event were to occur in which Teela were to try to over throw the kingdom, there is only one man who could stop her. Zyodin, leader of the Hylian Army of Knights. Though he, and his army, can not use magic, they are exceptionally strong, and should never be underestimated...

"Everyone to you're positions!"

The magic knights scatter as their commanding officer, Teela, comes storming through their quarters.

Teela: "Gerudo forces are readying themselves for an attack. We must strike before they can get to us!"

Mystic: "Do you think _he_ is back?"

Teela: "It may be possible, but even then, I'll just have to send his sorry ass back to where he came from."

"If there is an ass to be kicked, I'll be coming along too!"

Teela turns to see Zyodin, leader of the knights. Though he can not use magic, his hair radiates a toxic color of green as if he could.

Teela: "Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way."

Zyodin: "Well, if it is Ganon who has returned, you shouldn't be needing me, or any soldiers. You took him out by yourself last time."

Teela: "True, but we are not certain if it is really him who is leading this attack, or if the Gerudo just need to be placed ack in their cages."

Zyodin: "Sounds like a PMS attack to me!" [picks up his spear and twirls it in a fancy matter]

Teela: "Either way, this is not a time for us, or any soldier to get cocky. Our kingdom needs us, and it is our duty to protect them."

Gerudo, a land to the far west of Hyrule kingdom, and a race of only women. Only one man is born once every hundred years, and when he is, he is deemed king, and rules over the Gerudo.

Nabooru: "Hyrule is preparing to attack us, we must hold strong and keep the fort!"

Gerudo Soldier: "Don't let them break through! We must protect our land from becoming soiled by their corruption."

Nabooru: "How I wish to meet Princess Zelda on the battle field and stain her pure skin with blood."

Gerudo Soldier: "Teela is leading the Mystics. Her death would be far greater than killing Zelda a thousand times over and over."

Nabooru: "Yes!" [turns to the Gerudo army] "Listen everyone, the leading mystic Teela will be leading the magic knights! Do whatever you can to stop her, and bring her to her death. For the revenge of our king!"

Gerudo soldiers: "**FOR THE REVENGE OF OUR KING!!**"

[at the Gerudo Fortress]

Zyodin: " [laughing] Should I feel guilty for hitting so many women?"

Teela: "Never mind that, they are the enemy, we must break every one of them."

Zyodin: "Yeah, they all look like men anyways. No wonder Ganon was always trying to kidnap the princess."

Teela: "Do not mind such circumstances. Save your jokes for when we return home."

Zyodin: "I'll have us home in no time! This is only a small work out for--ouch!"

Zyodin is hit on the head with a steel pole. Him and Teela both turn to see Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudo thieves, and Gerudo Army. As Zyodin and her begin to quarrel, Teela runs farther ahead in the fortress.

Nabooru: "It stupid for such a useless man to speak so much!"

Zyodin: "Oh, I see Ganon _did_ teach his wenches to speak. What other tricks did he teach you?"

Nabooru: "!! Teela? Where did that woman go?" [begins to run after Teela until knocked down by Zyodin]

Zyodin: "Dogs should only speak when spoken to! Now, tell me who is leading this attack! Where is Ganondorf?"

Nabooru: "We are only defending our land. It is you dirty Hylians who have declared war on us!"

Zyodin: "War? ... Has there already been a declaration?"

Nabooru: "You may strike me as many times as you like, but you will never make it to our king!"

Zyodin: "Your king? Ganondorf is still alive? Then that means– Teela!!"

As Zyodin turns and runs in the direction Teela went, nabooru follows, but both are soon engulfed by flames.

**[BOOM!]  
**

Mystic: "What was that?" [suddenly stops fighting with a Gerudo to turn and see the fortress in flames, and half demolished]

Gerudo: "You hylians always resort to bombs and great violence! What cowards you are!"

Mystic :"Bombs? We didn't bring any bombs."

Gerudo: "Then it must have been your mystics, using magic for evil and destroying our home!"

Mystic: "Don't be stupid! We mystics can't possibly do that much damage, only-" [realizing what he is about to say, he runs towards the fortress] TEELA!!!

[Hyrule castle]

Impa: "I do agree, however I do thing it would be best if we were to test her skills prior to sending her on a battle field. Do you think it is necessary? She is the only heir to the throne."

King: "It is a risk, but I would not want my daughter fighting in war, but simply to gain some combat skills should a castle invasion begin or should anything happen to her."

Impa: "I think is a great idea your majesty. But I do think you would be surprised at what the princess is capable of. When would you like her to start?"

King: "It is not necessary right away, especially with our latest situation. And I am sure you are busy with your new duties."

Impa: "Busy, yes, but nothing could stop me from helping the princess. Speaking of which, I should see how the army is doing."

King: "Oh, Impa, both family members have already been notified. but watch out for _him_, his temper is worse than his late brother's."

Impa: "Yes, your majesty." [leaves the king's chambers]

As impa enters the army tactical station, she is suddenly pushed by a young man running through her path.

"ZYODIN!"

The young man falls to his knees in the middle of running.

"ZYODIN!!!"

He begins to cry as Impa approaches him, and consoles him.

Impa: "Asimov, I–"

Asimov: "You did this, didn't you?! How could you have let this happen?! What the hell happened in the Gerudo fortress?!!"

Impa: "We were ambushed, and a Gerudo bomb was planted. Our troops survived the blast, but Zyodin–"

Asimov:"Did anyone even bother to look for him?" [sobs] "Why is this happening?"

Impa: "I am sorry, Asimov, but your brother was a great solider. The kingdom is very ashamed to have lost him in such a battle."

Asimov stops crying but continues to sulk on the ground.

Asimov: "How did she take it?"

Impa: "Oh, her? ... I don't think she knows yet."

[private soldier quarters]

Messenger: [knocks on the door as he opens it] "Uh...Miss--"

The messenger opens the door to see a young solider calmly starring out her window.

"I know. I already know of what has happened."

.........................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................

Please comment and tell me what you think. Let me know if the font is too small, the colors are hard to read, or if this just plain sucks!

Now that I am looking at this, my colors aren't working! and I'm having trouble making my blank lines/paragraphs stay :/ Just give me some time to learn this and I'll get it working asap :D

It's gotten off to a slow start, but this is only chapter ZERO! Don't worry, this **is** a Zelda story, and Link will make his appearance soon ^.^


	2. Chapter 1 Perfect Garden

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates**

**Chapter 1**_  
Perfect Garden _

Impa: "It's been a long time since I've been here..."

Impa stops her horse to get off and continue walking by foot. She scans the land, tree by tree, admiring Kokiri Forest, a distant forest from Hyrule, it was lead by the Great Deku Tree. But since his passing the children of the forest, who remained children all their lives, have depended on a single person for protection.  
As she approaches Kokiri Forest she remembers once meeting a young man who claimed he was from there. But this young man, at the time of meeting him, wasn't a child like all of the other Kokiri, he was full grown, like any other Hylian. This man also claimed to be a 'Hero of Time'.  
Impa approaches a bridge, but not just any bridge in the forest, this bridge was the one that lead into the secret village of the Kokiri. This is also the same bridge that no one has been able to cross... alive.

Impa: "How long are you going to sit up there and watch me?"

[silence]

Impa: "Surely you are wondering why I am here?"

[silence]

Impa: "I guess now is the time I will finally see the mysterious Kokiri forest!"

As Impa begins to cross the bridge, she doesn't even get a single step onto it before an arrow is shot in front of her.

Impa: "So, yo are here. Why don't you come out and say 'Hello.'?"

Impa looks up in the direction the arrow was shot from to see a shadowy figure. As she thought, it is the same man she met three years ago, the one who claimed to be the Hero of Time, and the same man who guards Kokiri Forest.  
The man jumps down to Impa's level, onto the bridge.

Impa: "Hello Link."

Link: "....."

Impa: ' I don't have a lot of time, so I will make this quick, and you can stop giving me that pissed off look."

Link [continues starring Impa down like a guard dog in silence]

Impa: "As you may have heard, Hyrule and Gerudo recently went to war. We are still not sure who was leading the Gerudo or if Ganondorf has returned, but our troops were caught off guard in the end.  
We did not notice any sign of Ganondorf but... We have suffered casualties."

Link: "...." [turns and begins to walk away.]

Impa: " Zyodin and Teela are both dead!"

Link: [Suddenly stops but still stands not saying a word]

Impa: "Well, that is to say... We found Zyodin's body, but Teela just seemed to have... disappeared. There was a powerful explosion, not one I think caused by our knights or the Gerudo. The only one capable of creating such powerful energy would be Ganondorf. "

Link: "... Why should I do anything to help you?"

Impa: "I am not asking–"

Link: [screaming] "Why should I do anything to help Hyrule?!"

Impa: "I know you can never forgive the kingdom for what happened to you , but I am not here–"

Link: [still angry] "I hope your kingdom burns in Hell! I hope you suffer only half the pain you put me through... you would surely wish for death."

Impa: "Link, if you would shut up for just a second you would hear that I am not here to ask you for help, or to apologize for what Teela did, but I am here because Zelda sent me!"

Link: "!!!"

Impa: "She request to speak with you... as soon as possible! She's... she has been having strange dreams again. I'm not sure of what. She won't tell me, but I know she is seeing you in these dreams.  
She belies the story, about the 'Hero of Time'."

Link: [stares down at his feet] " What is it...like.... out there?"

Impa: "It's... okay. The Kingdom is in shambles, but the rest of the world seems unchanged. Do you think something is trying to bring an end to our kingdom?"

Link: "I don't know about _your_ kingdom, but my place is here, guarding the Kokiri." [begins to walk away again]

Impa: "Guarding the same people who outcaste you and threw you out of their forest?"

Link:[Irritated] "Just as your kingdom done to me? Yes, I will guard these people with my life, for once I was one of them, and they cared for me. Your kingdom never gave me such kindness, mercy, or even an ear to my word."

Impa: "I'm.. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But here you are different from the Kokiri, you look and appear different so they will never see you as you once were to them. When is the last time you were able to enter the Forest? When was the last time a Kokiri came to see? They are just living in the comfort of knowing you will always be here guarding them. They couldn't car less if you dropped dead! You can live with people in Hyrule, and live a normal life."

Link: "Can I? Your kingdom, and your princess, couldn't care less if I dropped dead either.... Both gave me title of being a traitor. You believed I was with Ganon's forces and plotting to kill the princess. And yet you held no proof! None of you were even there in the final battle when Ganon was killed and sealed away!"

Impa: "....."

Link: "The only words you heard, were the words of her, Teela. Though we fought side-by-side to put an end to Ganondorf's tyranny, she then pointed her sword at me, and told the king I was behind it all.  
Being like the sheep you are, you followed the King's naive decision to hunt me down, and capture me.  
I remember begging the princess to hear me out, but she, like everyone else, turned her back to my pleas. The same princess I once saved, the same kingdom I once freed.  
For the deeds I have done, I was thrown in prison, while Teela received a metal.  
Impa, I hear your words because you set me free. You set me free into a world where I would remain in hiding for as long as I live, and never to see the light."

Impa: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have–"

Link: "Thank you. "

Impa: "?!"

Link: "Though now, I can not travel back to change what has happened to me, I will see your princess. But do not think I am doing this for you, I am doing this for myself. I want to see the girl that once called to me, the girl that guided me through the darkness of time, the girl that once stole my heart."

Impa smiles to hear links reaction, and they both leave Kokiri forest, for the Castle of Hyrule.

....................................................................................

....................................................................................

...................................................................................

Please comment and tell me what you think ^.^

I got this chapter up fast so people can see that this stroy is going somewhere :)

I am still trying to learn how DocX works so try not to get pissed off at my text/writting ;__;


	3. Chapter 2 In the Rain

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates**

**Chapter 2  
**_In the Rain_

_....................................................................................................._

Impa stops her horse ay Hyrule Castle's walls. She waits as Link, who has been riding behind Impa on her horse, looks at the land around him.

Link squints, trying not to let the rain hit his eyes. Though he is in the middle of a storm, he can see a ray of light breaking through the clouds. He shields his face, seeing the sun for the first time in years.

Link: [Grumpy] "Of course it's my luck for it to rain as soon as I leave Kokiri."

Impa: "Link, I have to go on my own from here."

Link: "Right, I get it, you don't want to be seen with a traitor."

Impa: [rolls her eyes] "Stop feeling sorry for yourself.. You should visit Zyodin's grave. You and him used to be friends, correct?"

Link: "We practiced sword fighting together as kids. I haven't spoken to him since my captivity."

Impa: "Don't be so bitter. Go say hello to your friend. His brother may be able to help you."

Link: "Brother?"

Impa: "Yes, Asimov, his younger brother."

Link: "I don't remember him having a younger brother..."

Impa: "It's been awhile, so I'm sure you've just forgotten. Anyways, I'll let you off here. The castle is under some tight security since the war started, but you should be able to sneak through the back to see Zelda."

Link: "What the hell?! I thought you were going to escort me the whole way. You say it as if I can just waltz right in. "

Impa: "I have other matters to attend to. "

Link: "Whatever."

Impa: "I would like to help you, but with both army leader gone, I have to train and command them both."

Link gets off Impa's horse and watches her ride off. As he looks around himself he sees how much, and yet to little Hyrule has changed since he last seen it. He begins to walk to the backside of the castle walls. Still in the rain he looks at the dark clouds and senses a feeling of dread coming about himself.

Link: "Princess Zelda... It's been three years, and your castle still has the same build, the same structure, and the same flaws. Even after traveling through time. It's funny how some things never change."

"You! What are you doing?!"

Link is startled by a loud voice, he turns to see Malon, a girl from Lon Lon Ranch, who he once know in a distant life.

Link: "Malon!"

Malon: "Huh? How do you know my name?"

Link: [thinking to himself] **'**_She doesn't remember me? We've met when we were children, but I suppose I do look different now..__**.**_**'**

Malon: "Oh, HEY!!! You're Malleo, right? I'm your cousin Malon! Our parents arranged for you to help me with the milk shipment since Ingo's back went out."

Link: "Oh... right!" **'**_I could use her to get into the castle walls!_**'** "So, what exactly were you told?"

Malon: "Well, first off, you were supposed to meet me on the east end of the castle, not the back end, silly! Second, we have to get this milk shipment to not only the stores, but the castle as well. I know it sounds like a lot, but I'm sure we can get it done in a fair amount of time. Geez! I wish Ingo would stop drinking while on the job and hurting himself" [laughs]

Link: "Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, let's get going!"

Malon and Link approach the castle gates. Link hides his face with his hat and hair while Malon shows the delivery papers and permit to enter the castle walls. They move the milk carts into the walls, both are now soaking wet from the rain.

Malon: "It hasn't rained like this in years! I've only been out for ten minuets and I'm already like soggy bread!" [examines a piece of paper and then the sign of a building]  
"Here is our first stop, leave it to me, you wait here."

Link: [stops Malon] "Uh, say, er.. Malon, how about I take this cart to the castle and you can take a break?"

Malon: "Wow, Malleo, that's awful nice of you! Are you sure?"

Link: "Yeah, it's not a problem."

Malon: "Well, okay. Let me know if you need anything. "

Link: "Actually, I've always wanted to meet the Princess, Do you think I could get a chance while I deliver this to the castle?"

Malon: "Well, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask one of the guards, but I hear she's always happy to visit with the locals."

Link: "Great! I'll be back as soon as I can!" [runs off]

Malon: "Malleo, wait! You forgot your milk cart!"

Without hearing Malon, Link runs straight for the castle doors. He doesn't get a few feet from the door before he is stopped.

Solider: "Hey kid, where do you think you're going?"

Link: "Oh, I have to deliver..." **'**_Shit! I forgot the milk!_'**'**

Solider: "Deliver? Deliver what? You surely don't look like any kind of respectable worker. Show me your face!"

Link: [looking around looking for any excuse] "I have..I'm in... –Impa!"

Solider: "What's that? Are you one of the new recruits?"

Link: "Yes! And I have been sent by Impa to deliver...uh... a message! A message from... Impa!"

Solider: "Oh, this must be about the Princess's training."

Link: "That's right! Now let me in!" [begins to walk past the solider]

Solider: [stopping link by placing his sword in his way] "Though I would love to let you in kid, I'm afraid I can't."

Link: "Why the not?! The door_ -is_- right there."

Solider: "The princess has recently been placed under strict guard. If you wish to see her you must make a request with her guardian."

Link: "Guardian, huh?"

Solider: "Yes. I believe it is Sakuya."

Link: "Where do I find this Sakuya?"

Solider: "Well... to tell yo the truth, I'm a new recruit myself, just like you, so I'm not sure where Sakuya is."

Link: [sigh] "Okay, what does Sakuya look like?"

Solider: "Being a guardian, he is as big as a mighty steed, with hair as black as the night sky!" [stares off admiring a higher ranking solider]

Link: "So a big guy with black hair. What else?"

Solider: "Unfortunately, that is all I know."

Link: [yelling] "How much of a newbie are you?!!"

Solider: "Please, friend, this is all I know. But this is the hour of shift change and break. You could try the pub, he may be in there."

Link: [already walking away] "Yeah, yeah. Thanks!"

Solider: "My, that boy looks familiar. Perhaps we've done sword play before?"

Link searches, and eventually finds the bar. He is still soaked with the rain that hasn't let up. He walks into the bar to find absolutely no one fitting the description given to him, so he decides to ask around.

Bar Keep: [yelling at Link] "Hey, Scum! What's with all the water? "

Link: [approaching a local woman] "Excuse me, do you know where I can find a solider by the name of Sakuya?"

Woman: "What the hell happen to you, boy?!" [looks him up and down] "I dun think not even mah kids be that wet, even after I hose `em off from playing with the live stock!" [laughs]

Link: "Thanks. I'm in a hurry, could you tell me where I could find Sakuya?"

Woman: "Well, I dun know where ya could find yer Sakuya, but I hear he likes trainin' at the ol' black smith place, helpin' `em make swords and such."

Link: "Thanks, I'll look for him there."

A little girl over hears Link speaking the name Sakuya and begins to dance and day dream.

Little girl: "Ooh-la-la, Sakuya! He is such a honk! I'm going to grow up and be his bride, so don't you go off trying to take him away!"

Link: [a little disturbed] "I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I assure you that I am not here to steal your 'husband'!"

Little Girl: [ignoring Link] "Ooh Sakuya! How tall and thin you are! How I would love to rub your bald head with my hands!"

Link: [stops in his tracks and cringes at the thought] "Wait a minuet, BALD?!" [he turns questioning the girl].

The little girls continues to ignore Link and dancing away, fantasizing of her bald hero.

Link: [talking to himself] "But that other guy said he had black hair...and huge?!" [pictures a fat, tall guy with thick, black eyebrows] "Okay, so a big, tall, scrawny, guy who's bald. That's lovely."

Link then finds the Blacksmith shop, but this time does find a man resembling the description he is looking for.

Link: "Hey, Sakuya, I gotta talk to you!"

Link's words are unheard again, and the man continues hammering away at his project.

Link: "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The man turns to Link. Link trembles a little for this man is as big as Hyrule castle itself!

Fat Man: "You got a problem, kid?"

Link: **'**_Why does everyone keep calling me kid?_**' **"Um... are you ... Sakuya?"

Fat man: "No, I ain't." [turns and begins to hammer at the metal].

Link: "Well, I was told I could find–"

Fat Man: [angry] "Beat it, kid, I'm busy! If you wanna find Sakuya, go look in the stables."

Link: [slightly frightened] "Okay, I'm out!"

Link then goes to the stables, again not finding a person matching the many descriptions he's heard.

Link: [stumbling and exhausted] "Excuse me, is Sakuya here?"

Stable keeper: "Oh, Sakuya?" [looks around] "Hmm, I think they just left."

Link: **'**_They?! Please don't tell me that I'm now looking for a two-headed dragon monster_**'** "Do you know where Sakuya went?"

Stable Keeper: "I think they went to the back alleys, must be on patrol or somethin'."

Link: [signs] "Alright, thank you.."

Link drags himself out of the stables and begins to search the streets. It's gotten late since his search and not many people are out. He searches for what seems like hours, finding no one even close the descriptions. As he realizes how late the hour is, he walks the alley ways, and asks the first, and only person he sees.

Link: [tired] "Hey, are you, well. I mean... Excuse me, can you find, oh! I mean..."

As Link catches his breathe and gathers his words, the young woman stares at him blankly. She doesn't move or walk away, but Link turns to look around himself, he somehow feels that more eyes are watching him.

Link: "Huh? It must've just been my imagination..."

Young Woman: "What?"

Link: "Oh, nothing, I was just talking to myself."

Young Woman: "Look, Junkie, I don't know what you want, but I am not someone you can get your 'fix' from, please leave."

Link: [shocked] My 'fix'?!! I'm not here for that. I'm not even like that!"

Young Woman: "Please leave me alone."

Link: "I just gotta ask you something. Do you know where I can find Sakuya?"

Young Woman: [pauses] "Leave me!"

Link: "Just answer my question! Where can I find Sakuya?!"

Young Woman: "You shouldn't yell, someone will hear you." [looks around and then to Link] "This seems urgent. Why do you want to see her so badly?"

Link: "Huh? HER?! Sakuya is a woman?"

Young Woman: "Yes, and if you didn't know that, then you must not even know what is going on, or what you are doing!"

Link: [frustrated] "I don't have time for this! I must see Princess Zelda immediately!"

Young Woman: "Who do you think you are? Not just anyone can see the princess!"

Link: "It was _-her-_ who asked to see _-me-_! Now tell me where Sakuya is and how I can see Princess – AUGH!!"

In the middle of Link's words he feels something around his neck and lifting him off the ground! He can't breathe and begins to struggle as he realizes that he is being strangled and will soon die.

Young Woman: "What are you doing?! Put him down!"

Link's vision becomes burry but he can still hear the voice of his attacker.

Man's voice: "What would someone like you want with the princess?"

Link tries to speak, but couldn't even scream for help if he tried. The attacker's grip tightens on Link's neck.

Man's voice: "Answer me!"

Link: "ack...[cough].. Ei... I..[cough]"

Young Woman: [screaming] "Asimov, please! Let him go!!"

The attacker releases Link. And he falls to the ground barely alive. His vision blurs more as he begins to pass out. He can faintly hear voices.

Man's voice: "No one is to see the princess. You got that?!"

Woman: "You were going to kill him, weren't you?"

Link tries with all his might to bring himself up, but is only able to catch a glimpse of his attacker, before going unconscious.

Link: "...Uhh... Zy... Zyodin?..."

Now only hearing the droplets of water hitting the ground, he begins to black out and fall into sleep. Link now lays in the alley ways with nothing to cover him from the cold, except the rain.

.............................................................................

.............................................................................


	4. Chapter 3 Filth in the Beauty

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates**

**Chapter 3  
**_Filth in the Beauty_

..................................................................................

Link awoke to find himself floating in darkness. Was he dreaming? He felt cold, and alone. The years of isolation guarding the Kokiri Forest have made him become accustomed to feeling alone. But this time it was.. different. He wondered if this was what it was like to die. As Link drifted the cold became worse, and the dark somehow seemed to have gotten darker.

Link could feel himself drifting farther and farther. He tried to scream, and tried to wake himself, but all he could do is feel the muscles of his body struggling to move. As he realized that he wasn't waking up, he begins to panic. Drifting away, and becoming lost in his dreaming thoughts, Link begins to see faint visions of the past. The same past he once stopped and prevented from happening. It was as if he were watching his life flash before his eyes.

Everything he did and everything he saw began to melt together. It became distorted and Link wondered if the rumors about him, while in captivity, were true- that he really was crazy.

His hands stretched out frantically trying to grab the images, of what he believed to be his life, flash before him. For what seemed like an eternity, Link continued to swim towards the images and hope that he could somehow find if they were real or just in his mind.

Suddenly, as he saw himself in a flash back, the flash back reached out, and grabbed Link's hand. This time, Link began to panic even more, now that these weren't just images, this was the past!  
The Link of the past flashback pulled Link farther and farther into the swirling visions. Maybe Link really was dying.  
The 'other' Link pulled him in closer and closer, and Link was overcome with a blinding white light.  
When Link opened his eyes, he found himself in the Temple of Time. Although, this wasn't the Temple of Time from his world. This temple was from another world...

Link: "Am-am I dead?"

"Unlike me, no, you are not dead."

Link turns to see himself, that is, a different version of himself.

Link: "I've seen you before... You are my dark half, aren't you?"

Dark Link: "You could say that. But I could also say that I am you, the real you, and your mind is just giving you the comfort of thinking I am someone else."

Link: "Why am I here?"

Dark Link: "Oh, no reason really. But why do you think it was I who brought you here?"

Link: "I'm not going to fall for your head games."

Dark Link: "Why? It was you who brought yourself here. I'm not real, and neither is any of this. If you were to go out the temple doors, who knows what would happen to you."

Link: [Annoyed] "....."

Dark Link: "You killed me, remember? Just as you killed millions, when you destroyed the past. Did you ever think that your imprisonment was fates way of punishing you?"

Link: "I was double crossed by Teela!"

Dark Link: "Is that so? That's a nice excuse, but I don't think any of the dead would care."

Link: "No one is dead. There isn't anyone to care or have an opinion. Now, how do I get out of here?"

Dark Link: "The past you prevented was populated by millions. When you changed the future, do you know how many lives you prevented from being born? How many people and places just disappeared, not having done anything wrong, and now just floating endlessly through time?"

Link: "Yeah, but I also rescued millions of other lives by preventing a future ruled by Ganon!"

Dark Link: [shakes his finger at Link] "Tsk, tsk. You should mess with other worlds, Link. One day, you will make fate very angry, and that's when you will feel what real pain is."

Link: [annoyed and angry, he draws his sword]

Dark Link: "Oh! It appears we are out of time! The curtain is beginning to rise, and you must go on stage."

Link: "Don't even try, you've pissed me off enough!"

Dark Link: "Oh don't worry, I'll be back, but it is very hard for me to stay and visit when_ he_ is around."

Link becomes confused by the 'other' Link's words. He begins to hear a voice, calling out his name.

Link: "If what you say is true, I'll destroy you once and for all next time."

Dark Link: "Keep training, boy. I guarantee it will be a fight of the gods."

The voice calling out for Link becomes louder and louder. He feeling the bright light growing around him, and his time in this 'past' coming to an end.

Link: [examining his dark self more] "...Wait.. You're...You are.. !".

"Link!"

"Link!"

Link springs himself up and off of the floor. He circles himself confused to now be in a prison cell. With high adrenalin pumping through his veins, and panic in the back of his head, he starts to hyperventilate.

Impa: "Easy there! Here, I'll let you out." [opens cell door]

Link: [scrambling to get out his breathe wheezing] "That's not a very funny joke."

Impa: "Hey! All I did was tell you not to get yourself in prison, and that's the first thing you did."

Link: [rubbing his head] "What- What happened?"

Impa: "You don't remember?"

Link: "I think I had a dream...?"

Impa: "Well, that's nice. Dream of saving any princesses?" [laughs]

Link: [glares at Impa]

Impa: "Um, sorry. Anyways, you were attacked by Zelda's guardian, Asimov."

Link: "Is that why my head hurts so much."

Impa: "In his defense, he says that he saw you harassing Sakuya, shouting her name, and that you look like a bum."

Link: "Sakuya!! That's who I was looking for!"

Impa: "He must've really mussed you up. Are you sure your okay?"

Link: "I'm fine. Can you take me to Zelda?"

Impa: "Yes, I have some time today."

Link: "Today? What day is it?"

Impa: "You've been in the cell for two days."

Between sleeping in a prison cell for two days, strange dreams he couldn't remember, and his encounter with Asimov, Link decided to brush off his confusion, forget questions, and ignore his dizziness. But even if he wanted to focus, the only thing he could think about was seeing Zelda.

**[inside Princess Zelda's quarters]**

Impa: "Princess, I have returned, and I have Link with me."

Link slowly enters Zelda's chambers. He feels a dream like nostalgic feeling as he examines the room. It looks exactly the same as when he once saw it before.

Link: [thinking to himself]_** '**It seems nothing here has changed from the past. I wonder if Zelda also hasn't changed.**'**_

Princess Zelda, appearing far more beautiful than in Link's memory approaches Link to greet him.

Zelda: "Hello, Link. I am Hylian Princess, Zelda."

Link: "I know, we've met before."

Zelda: "Well, given the circumstances, I wouldn't consider your trial a proper place of us meeting."

Link: "Well, I don't mean–"

Zelda: "ah...?"

"I think he's talking about those crazy stories of his, again."

Link turns towards the voice that is mocking him. He sees a young female soldier. This young woman is the same who he remembers meeting in the alley ways of the Hyrule Kingdom walls.  
She approaches and stands by Zelda's side. Link notices that she is carrying two swords.

Link; "You must be..."

Zelda: "Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. This is my guardian, Sakuya."

Link: "We've met."

Sakuya: [taunting Link] "Hey there, come to tell us more fairy tales of the great 'Hero of Time'?"

Link: [growing irritated] "No, I've come by Zelda's request."

Sakuya: "That's_ Princess_ Zelda to you!"

Zelda: "Sakuya, please–"

Sakuya: "You got a lot of guts for a crazy guy." [steps closer to Link] "I don't care what you say, I'm not falling for any bizarre stories you say."

Zelda: [moving Sakuya in the other direction] "Please, Sakuya, let us talk."

Sakuya: "Yeah, yeah..." [walks away]

Zelda: "I'm sorry."

Link: "For being your guardian, she sure does have an attitude about her."

Zelda: "Yes, well, they are both new."

While speaking Zelda turns behind her, in the direction Sakuya walked to. As Link sees what Zelda is looking at, he notices another person standing with Sakuya, but in the shadows.

Link: "That must be Asimov."

Zelda: "Yes, that is Asimov- younger brother of Zyodin."

Link: "Strange. When I first saw him I could've sworn he _was_ Zyodin."

Zelda: "And that is Sakuya, younger sister of Teela."

Link: "...Oh really, Teela?"

Zelda: "Yes. They are both siblings of the army leaders, and have been placed as my guardians to protect me during the war, and to train and prepare them for taking over as commanders."

Link: "How convenient that both had younger siblings to take their place..."

Zelda: "Yes it is, but..."

Link: "But what?"

Zelda: [turning to Link and speaking more softly] "As you know, Asimov is very powerful, but has no desire to lead the knights. He says he wants to remain as my guardian, until he dies."

Link: "Really? He'd rather watch a single person than command an army?"

Zelda: "Yes, he always seems quite serious about it. And as far as Sakuya..."

Link: "What is it?"

Zelda: "Excuse me for saying, but Teela was the most powerful sorceress in all of Hyrule. But, Sakuya, doesn't seem to have an ounce of magic. It seems as though Hyrule is just digging it's own grave. The kingdom is counting on these two, and yet both are unable and unwilling to save us."

Link: "So...I am here to train them?" [laughs]

Zelda: "No." [looks into Link's eyes] "I believe you. I believe in the 'Hero of Time'."

Link: [slightly stunned] "That's nice of you to say, but the Hero of Time was just a crazy story told by an insane prisoner."

Zelda: "But I really do! I see you, in my dreams. I can see... that temple, were the worlds meet and...."

Link seems the look in Zelda's eyes and realizes that she isn't lying. At last, after waiting for so long, someone believes Link's story, that he is the Hero of Time... at least, he was.

Zelda: [grabbing her forehead] "Ugh.. .The dream...becomes a blur after that... Almost... painful to think about it."

Link: "In your dreams, is it raining?"

Zelda: "Yes, and clouds as dark as midnight."

Link: [walks over to Zelda's window and begins to pull open the curtains]

Sakuya: "Hey, stop that! Those are to remain closed, so that no one knows the princess is in here!"

Link: "Zelda, do your dreams look like this?"

Link opens the curtains of the window to show the fierce rain storm that hasn't stopped since Link left Kokiri Forest. Zelda gasps as she sees what is happening to Hyrule, and seeing her dreams a reality.  
Sakuya stomps over to the window and forces the curtains closed.

Sakuya: "You fool! If the enemy were to see Zelda through the window they would surely attack!"

Zelda: [stepping away from the window] "Then... this is why I have called you here, Link."

Asimov and Sakuya both step to Zelda's side and await her command.

Zelda: "Though it is not confirmed, I believe that Ganondorf has returned to Gerudo, three years after his death."

Link: [stepping back] "Oh no... No, no, no! If you want me to fight Ganon, that's fine, but I am not going with anyone else. I won't end up in a prison cell again"

Sakuya: "Why not? You seem to escape fine every time"

Link: "I think you should know exactly why I work solo."

Sakuya: "Me? No. I became a knight right after your imprisonment and escape. You us, you are just the crazy fool who spouted stories of traveling through time, claiming you know the princess, and saving all of Hyrule from a dead guy."

Zelda: "Link, please believe me. I will not put you in any danger again."

Link: "So I was right. What exactly are you asking of me?"

Zelda: "I want you to go to Gerudo and find out if, or any clues leading to Ganondorf's existence, or where-bouts."

Link: [looking back and forth between Zelda and her guardians] "So, which one is coming with me?"

Zelda: "I would like to send Asimov."

Asimov: [turning to Zelda] "Your Highness, I must refuse."

Zelda: "But why, Asimov?"

Asimov: "I will not leave your side."

Sakuya: "Give up the loyal dog routine." [teasing Asimov] "Or is it that you_ like_ the princess?"

Asimov: "If Ganondorf has truly returned, he will easily sense my magic anywhere in Gerudo. It is safer for the mission if I were to stay."

Zelda: [thinking] "I suppose you are correct..."

Sakuya: "Oh, come on! He'll sense your magic _anywhere_ in Gerudo? You aren't _that_ powerful!"

Asimov: "At least I possess magic."

Sakuya: [shocked, angry and holder herself back] "!!!! Just what do you mean–"

Zelda: "Then Link, I request that you accompany Sakuya to Gerudo, to retrieve any information you can gain about Ganondorf. With neither of you able to possess magic, Ganondorf will not sense you coming, or being present in this city."

Link contemplates the matter very closely as Sakuya and Asimov silently bicker.

Link: [thining] "I need something."

Zelda: "????"

Link: "I need something ensuring that I will not be imprisoned again, hurt, or harmed in anyway upon my return."

Zelda: [caught off guard] "Well, of course, I just... didn't.. oh dear.." [begins searching her belongings for something to give to Link].

Asimov: "Take Sakuya."

Link: "No thanks."

Asimov :"Really, if you feel threatened in anyway, kill her."

Sakuya: "I can't believe you are saying this!"

Link: "Thank you, but I could not do something like that. To possess a life in my hands is something I can not do."

Asimov: "Then how do you expect to protect the princess? Or yourself, or anyone else for that matter? Just what were you doing in that forest for the past three years if you are unable to take a life?"

Zelda feels the conversation escalating and runs over to interrupt.

Zelda: "Um.. Here Link, take this!"

Zelda hold a prized stuffed animal to Link. Link glances at it and rolls his eyes.

Asimov; "Take Sakuya's pendant."

Link looks over to see what Asimov is talking about but is unable to see as Sakuya shield her necklace with her hands.

Sakuya: "Why are you so eager to offer my things? Why not offer him your life or something that belongs to you?"

Asimov: "Take it Link. It's big, and it's ugly."

Link: "I think I will be fine without."

Link begins to tighten his shoes and prep his sword.

Link: "No matter. I don't need anything." [turns to Sakuya] "Though, may I ask- If you do plan to frame me, just as your cowardly sister did, then I ask that you kill me instead."

Sakuya: [confused] "Umm... Okay?"

Link: "It is settled then. Sakuya and I will be leaving then. And Zelda, please wait for my return." [joking] I will tell you more tales of the Hero of Time" [smirks]

Zelda: [giggling] "Of course!"

Sakuya: "No! We are not to be distracted by insane ramblings or make believe tales!"

Asimov: "Don't speak so callously, Sakuya. Anything is possible..."

Sakuya brushes off Asimov's comment and Link bids farewell to Zelda. The two then leave for the stable to obtain horses, and then set off for Gerudo.

Zelda: [turns to Asimov] "Do you think they'll be okay?"

Asimov: "Of course, my princess, I would never doubt your opinion!"

Zelda: "Please, Asimov, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

Asimov: [taking Zelda's hand and bowing to her feet. He looks at her in a beyond serious manner] "I am prepared for anything. I can not live to lose you again."

............................................................................................................

............................................................................................................

............................................................................................................

Sorry this chapter was so long!

I totally didn't plan to have Dark Link appear until I was in the middle of typing.

Thanks for reading. Next Chapter should be up soon :D


	5. Chapter 4 Ain't Afraid to Die

**The legend of Zelda: Escalates**

**Chapter 4  
**_Ain't Afraid to Die_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story so far:

Link traveled through time to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf (story of Ocarina of Time).

After saving Hyrule, Link returned to his original time as a child. He then grew up a normal life, but never forgetting what happened and what could have been of the world.

Later in time, Ganondorf did attempt to take out Hyrule, again, but this time, Hyrule sent both their armies- The Hyrule Knights, and Hyrule Mystic Knights to fight Ganondorf. Knowing the power that Ganondorf possesses, Link went to fight Ganon as well.  
Upon arriving at Ganon's fortress, Link met Hyrule's strongest mystic knight, Teela, and decided to join her.  
Working together, the two of them managed to destroy and seal Ganon away. After the fight, Teela claimed Link was traitor, and was there aiding Ganon. Teela then became the head leader of The Hyrule Mystic Knights.

Link then stood trial, were when he was convicted, he then begged Zelda to set him free and claimed to be the 'Hero of Time'. Unfortunately Hyrule believed Link was insane, and imprisoned him.  
Later, Impa, freed Link and he ran back to Kokiri forest. Since Link is not a real Kokiri, he was not permitted to enter or live in Kokiri forest, but instead chose to guard it after the passing of the Great Deku tree.

Three years have passed and Link has left Kokiri Forest. Link has, yet again, met Princess Zelda. Only this time, Zelda believes his stories about being the Hero of Time.  
Now, Link has been sent, by Zelda, with Sakuya to Gerudo to investigate the rumors of Ganondorf's return.

...................................................................................................................

Riding by horseback in a tremulous storm, Link and Sakuya finally approach the City of Gerudo.

Link: "So, you really can't use magic?"

Sakuya: "As you heard, NO, I can't..."

Link: "Hmm."

Sakuya: "'Hmm.' What?"

Link: "Oh, it's nothing... Just that your sister was the most powerful in all of Hyrule, and you can barely ride a horse."

Sakuya: "Hey, it's not like you can use magic! And in any case, not having any magical ability can be good in such circumstances we are in. Since neither of us can use it, Ganon won't be able to sense our power, and thus leading us to a safe victory!" [laughs]

Link: "You're right. Not being gifted with magic isn't anything to worry about."

Sakuya: "Well, I wouldn't call it a 'gift'..." [pauses] "but...still... Do you think one who have an easier life in the world, being able to you such power?"

Link: "I can't say. Not only can I not use magic, but I've been living in a forest for the past three years. This world is all new and different to me. But even if I were to have a problem because I can't use magic, I won't let it get me down. I'll still keep living.."

Sakuya: "It's funny how people can live for different things. You only desire freedom. But, if I could chose, I would strive for the day I would gain magic abilities."

Link: "Why? You're a soldier, haven't you made it using what you have now?"

Sakuya: "I use a second sword because I can't use magic. But ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to use magic. It's all I've ever dreamed of, and I enjoy defeating those who can use it."

Link: "So you're the jealous and bitter type of woman?"

Sakuya: "Just as you are a self-hating and bitter type of man." [smirks]

Both dismount their horse and send them away. They are now at the city gates of Gerudo.

Strangely, both find it odd that the storm is not active in Gerudo.  
Link begins to pick the gate lock.

Sakuya: "So, you tink the cause of the storm is coming from here?"

Link: "Not sure, but considering that the only place it isn't raining is here- lucky guess."

The two then set off, sneaking and breaking through and into houses, buildings, anything to help them appear unnoticed.

**[inside Ganon's Fortress]**

"This feeling..."

Nabooru: "!!!!"

Hearing a voice so deep, it could shake the heaven's. Nabooru runs towards the throne room.

"This feeling...could only be... her."

Nabooru: "Master, you have awakened!"

As her deepest desires become reality before her eyes, Nabooru watches in awe as her master, Ganondorf, rises from his slumber.

Ganon: "It's...her!"

Ganon begins to stumble out of the throne room.

Nabooru: "Master! Please, you must rest."

Ganon: "She is here, Nabooru..."

Nabooru: _**'**__Eh? What the hell is he talking about?__**'**_ "Master, do you know what has happened? Do you know where you are?"

Ganon: [glares at Nabooru fiercely] "I am not one who is so easy to be killed, Nabooru. While I was sealed away, I have been watching, quite and patient, waiting for the day I could return. With the death of Teela, the seal has been lifted, and I am able to rule Hyrule as I should."

Nabooru: "Then what's all this gibberish you're speaking?"

Ganon: "Foolish girl, can you not sense the power? Of course an ungifted peasant like you could only hear words, and not feel the power!"

Nabooru: [concentration to try to understand what Ganon is talking about]

Ganon: "Stop trying to do something you can not! You are only annoying me." [concentrate] "I know it's her, but where is she..?"

Nabooru: "Master, you surely can not mean–"

Ganon: "Yes. Zelda has returned to me!"

Nabooru: "I will have the guards search and destroy her, Sir."

Ganon: "No, Nabooru. I must see her. I want to see Princess Zelda. It's been...so long...."

Nabooru leaves Ganon in the throne room. As she leaves, she can't help but think of Ganon's reaction to knowing Zelda was in his city. She becomes disgusted and filled with rage thinking of the desire Ganon has to see Princess Zelda.

Gerudo Soldier: [seeing Nabooru storm by] "What's wrong Nabooru?"

Nabooru: "I just can't stand–" I mean.. " [_ahem_] "Princess Zelda has entered Gerudo. We are to find and destroy her. Show absolutely no mercy for her!"

Gerudo Soldier: [alert] "Yes! I will inform all soldiers of the current orders, and intrusion."

The Gerudo soldier then scatter, and Nabooru returns to her master's side.

**[in Gerudo city]**

Link and Sakuya are both hiding in a storage cellar. Looking out a window, Link notices that something is not right.

Link: "Sakuya, something seems to be happening."

Sakuya: "What is it?"

Link: "I don't know. But the soldiers are scattering around. Do you think they know we are here?"

Sakuya: "No way, we were as quiet as mice. You didn't leave the horses sitting out there, did you?"

Link: "No! I sent them away after we got off."

Sakuya: "I still don't like the look of this..."

**[inside Ganon's Fortress]**

Nabooru returns to Ganon's side in the throne room. She is slightly disturbed as she watches him in a trance-like state of mind.

Nabooru: "Master, I have sent the orders, we should find Princess Zelda any moment now."

Ganon: "She is.... west."

Nabooru stares confused at Ganondorf as he sits on his throne looking like he's going into a coma.

Ganon: "Check... the south west area. She is there."

Nabooru: "Yes, Sir!"

**[in the cellar with Link and Sakuya]**

Sakuya: "Link, you need to go."

Link: "Huh?"

Sakuya: "They are beginning to circle around us. You must leave and continue Zelda's mission."

Link: "What are you talking about? I can't leave you here to fend for yourself. I'm taking you with me!"

Sakuya: "Shhh! They are closing in. Don't worry about me, I'm a soldier. I've been trained to withstand interrogation and torture. If caught, I will tell them I am solo, and nothing else."

Link: "I can't abandon you. We'll both break free and come back later."

Sakuya: "We must complete the mission this time, there is no coming back. Now, if you don't go, there won't be any going back for either of us."

Link: "I refuse!"

Sakuya: [fed up with Link] "Asimov was right about you! How do you except to protect someone if you can't hurt another?! Fine. On the count of three, I want you to run out of here, distracting the soldier. Since you are able to call your horse with that flute–"

Link: "It's called an Ocarina."

Sakuya: "Back to more IMPORTANT matters! Call your horse and get out of here. As the guards fallow your lead, I will make my escape. We'll meet on the other side of the bridge, got that?"

Link: "...al-alright,"

Sakuya: "Good. Once at the bridge, no waiting past fifteen minuets, okay."

Link: "Okay."

Sakuya: "Ready?"

Link: "Let's go!!"

Link breaks through the cellar door and starts to run. He hears the pounding of the guards feet right behind him, as he runs faster and faster. Running through several houses and more buildings, he even goes as far so to jump over walls. After a few miles of running, Link has out-run most of the soldiers. The few others that continue after him eventually give up, either from being tired or from Link leaving Gerudo city lines. Link never knows, he continues running, and never looking back.

**[back in Gerudo]**

Nabooru: "You think you are so cleaver!"

Nabooru walking up and down the prison cell walls, grinding her spear against each bar as she passes it.

Nabooru: "You think you are so smart!"

Inside the prison cell is Sakuya. Purposely making a false plan for her and Link to escape, she is now prisoner in order for Link's safety.

Nabooru: "How does it feel to have your plans fail, and watch them crumble to pieces?"

Sakuya: [sitting silently on a table in her prison cell. Her silence begins to annoy Nabooru]

Nabooru: "Say something, bitch!"

Sakuya: "........"

Nabooru: "Speak now or I will have to come in there and make you! "

Sakuya: "You know.. A man once told me... that all you Gerudo look like men." [laughs]

Nabooru: [now pissed off] "I'd shut up if I were you! My master is coming down to the prison to pay you a special visit."

Sakuya: "Oh and just who would that be? I hope they are far more successful than you."

Nabooru: "??? 'Who?' And what are you talking about?"

Sakuya: "Oh, excuse me, I thought this was an interrogation..." [laughs] "You are a weak woman who only has power as a prison warden. That's why all you can do it threaten to come inside here, but you never will."

Nabooru: "You know, I've always hated girls like you."

Sakuya: "Hm, and what kind would that be- the pretty ones?"

Nabooru: "I've always hated you Hylians, especially the 'pretty' ones. I can't stand your eyes, your skin, your hair, EVERYTHING! Even your attitude stinks, I hate it all!"

Sakuya: "Maybe it's you who can't stand yourself."

Nabooru: [angry] "Shut your–"

Sakuya: "I get your problem. You hate a certain kind of pretty girl, because it's everything you want to be. What's up, did a Hylian boy dump you?" [laugh]

Nabooru: [embarrassed and her eyes start to water]

Sakuya: [stepping closer to Nabooru, but still between cell bars] "Oooooooh! I see..... You got dumped _for_ a Hylian girl, huh?"

Nabooru: [almost in tears] "My master will straighten you out! You'll be begging for me to save you!"

Sakuya: "'Master, master, master!' -That's all I hear out of you. Are they going to show sometime today?"

Nabooru: "How can you be so calm?"

Sakuya: _**'**__Geez, when will this beast shut up?! I hope I've given Link enough time to escape...__**'**_

Nabooru: "Do you really have no idea where you are? Where are you from?"

Sakuya: "Either you get in here, or you let me out. This is really wasting my time."

Nabooru: [concerned] "You... didn't hit your head and get amnesia, did you?"

Sakuya: [rolls eyes]

Nabooru: [shocked] "Are you _that_ stupid, girl?" [laughs and begins to walk away] "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Sakuya: [watches Nabooru leave the room] "Link, please don't be stupid and wait for me..."

**[at the Gerudo city gate]**

Link: "Nightfall will be soon. I hope Sakuya shows up... I wonder if she got captured? Maybe she found something out and is going to take all the credit for completing the mission!" [looks around] "I'll only wait one more hour..."

**[Ganon's throne room]**

Ganon: "Is it true that the girl is not Princess Zelda?"

Nabooru: "I don't think so."

Ganon: "Is she, or is she not?!"

Nabooru: "Uhh... I'm not sure, Master. Even if in disguise, Zelda would still have pointed ears. This girl doesn't."

Ganon: "I'll be the judge of that." [begins to walk away]

Nabooru: "But, also–"

Ganon: [annoyed by Nabooru already] "What is it?"

Nabooru: "She seems to have no idea who you are.."

Ganon: [a little stunned and confused] "!!!"

Nabooru: "She knows who she is, and where she is, but isn't effected or threatened in the slightest way. This girl also can't use magic, but was exactly where you sensed the magic barrier."

Ganon: "She may be in possession of a mystic weapon or some type of device that was giving off such powerful magic. If is it Zelda, or a foreigner, I will find out. But the magic I sensed earlier is magic only possessed by Zelda...."

Nightfall has now approached and Sakuya has been unable to free herself. Link and Sakuya haven't had any contact with each other and both have no idea if the other is alright.  
Confused by the origins and identity of the mysterious prisoner, Ganondorf decides to question her himself.

**[in the Gerudo prison]**

Sakuya: [hearing Ganon's foot steps approaching] "Who's there?"

Ganon: [stepping from the shadows he doesn't say a word to Sakuya]

Sakuya: "Who the hell are you?! I'm not some kind of animal on display. Speak your business or leave!"

Ganon is in awe to see that this prisoner really does have no idea who is.

Ganon: "I am... a traveler."

Sakuya: "... really? What are you doing here?"

Ganon: "Like you, I was captured and held prisoner. I just made my escape, would you like to come with me?"

Sakuya: [jumps up] "Would I?!! Of course!"

Ganon: [opens Sakuya's prison cell door] "There really isn't any rush. Security is very slow at night here, and most guards are sleeping. We can take our time."

Sakuya: [grabbing her belongings the guards took from her] "Thanks, I owe you one."

As Sakuya begins to step out of the prison cell, Ganon stands in her way to stop her.

Sakuya: "Hey, what's the big deal? Let's go!"

Ganon: "So, you're a Hylian soldier?"

Sakuya: "You could say that... I was years ago, and now I am a Ronin. I just kept the swords and part of my uniform."

Ganon; "I see. Where are you going now?"

Sakuya: "I'll wonder east until I get into more trouble." [smiles at Ganon]

As Sakuya finishes preparing herself and gathering all her items, Ganondorf studies her and looks at her up and down. He notices that her movements attitude and physical features are nothing like Zelda's.

Ganon: [mumbling to himself] "You're too beautiful to be Princess Zelda..."

Sakuya: "What?"

Ganon: "You're necklace, it's beauty is uncomparable. May I see it closer?"

Sakuya: "Umm.. Okay."

Sakuya steps closer to Ganondorf to let him examine her pendant more. He studies it in an admirable way and even extends his hand to touch it. Before he is able to make contact, he feels a force pushing his hands away. He realizes that this force was the same magical power he sensed earlier. The pendant Sakuya possesses is much more than it appears.

Ganon: "Excuse me if I am out of line, miss...?"

Sakuya: "My name is... " _**'**__I'm sure I can trust this guy, he is being nice to me...'_"My name is Sakuya."

Ganon: "Miss Sakuya, at what price would you charge for this pendant?"

Sakuya: "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can not sell it. I've had it since I can remember, and it is far too special for me to lose."

Ganon: "I understand. Please take care of it."

Sakuya is slightly confused by Ganondorf's words but decides to brush the awkwardness away. The two then leave the prison cell, making their escape. Little does Sakuya know, Ganondorf is actually escorting out of Gerudo.

Sakuya: "You can use MAGIC?!!"

Ganon: "Yes, that is how I was able to escape. But it was suppressed by the Gerudo when I was captured. Like you, I was just passing through, but the Gerudo do not tolerate such nuisances. My dear, are you unable to use magic?"

Sakuya: "Yeah. It stinks, because everyone in my family were powerful mages, and a don't possess a single speck of magic." [_sigh_]

Ganon: "That is very interesting..."

Sakuya: "But if I could, I would gain the ability and study magic for my entire life! ...I admire those who were given such a gift."

Ganon: "Perhaps one day you will obtain your wish."

Ganondorf and Sakuya successfully make it to the Gerudo city gates. Sakuya hasn't noticed that Link is no where to be seen, and has even forgotten all about him.

Ganon: "These are the gates to the city of the Gerudo. From here, you should be able to travel freely. You'd do best to avoid Gerudo in the future."

Sakuya: "You're right. Next time there may not be a dark knight to come save me!" [laughs]

Ganon: [takes Sakuya's hand and kisses it] "Dear Sakuya, I do hope I see you again, in the future."

Sakuya is over taken by Ganon's words and blushes. She feels a 'high school crush' feeling coming about her. She turns from Ganon and begins to walk in the direction of Hyrule castle. Only walking a few paces, she suddenly turns around.

Sakuya: "Hey, what's your–" [doesn't see Ganondorf anywhere in sight] "...name...?"

Unable to find out the identity of her 'dark knight', Sakuya gives up the thought of ever seeing him again and heads back to Hyrule castle to report to Princess Zelda.

Up on a high cliff, Ganondorf stands and watches Sakuya leaving the Gerudo area.

Ganon: "I do wish you had matters of your own to attend to, rather than playing part of my shadow."

Ganondorf turns to see Nabooru hiding in the shadows.

Nabooru: "Master, why did you let the girl walk free?"

Ganon: "In deed it was not Princess Zelda, but I believe I have found something far greater. Nabooru, why do you insist to follow me?"

Nabooru: "I followed you to insure your safety, Master. The power you sensed earlier coming from the girl could have easily damaged you."

Ganon: "Do you really follow me to insure your King's safety, Nabooru? Or did you think I was going to sleep with her?"

Nabooru turns away, trying to deny her feeling for Ganon.

Nabooru: "Sir, it is for the future of the Gerudo."

Ganon: [more of talking to himself more than talking to Nabooru] "They have the same eyes, but Sakuya's beauty is far greater than even Princess Zelda. Indeed she was not Princess Zelda, but I believe I have found something far greater."

Nabooru: "Master, what should we do?"

Ganon: "I want you to follower the girl. She is certainly a Hylian solider. Find out why she was here, and if possible, steal her pendant and bring it to me."

Nabooru: "Yes, Master!"

Nabooru vanishes in the night and begins her new objective. Ganondorf continues watching in the direction Sakuya went walking, and later stares in the direction of Hyrule, as if he can see the castle.

Ganon: "At last I will have a power far greater than Princess Zelda could ever dream. The power of Escalates!"

.........................................................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................................................


	6. Chapter 5 Greed

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates**

**Chapter 5  
**_Greed_

..................................................................................................

Back at Hyrule castle, Link has returned, but was unsuccessful in obtaining any information about the return of Ganondorf. Not knowing anything of Sakuya's condition or whereabouts, all that Link and Zelda can do is worry and wait.

Asimov: "Princess, you should have sent me. I guarantee I would have done the mission in a much different matter."

Link: "Oh, please! You were the one refusing to go in the first place!"

Asimov: "I do not leave Princess Zelda's side."

Link: [confused] "Then how would you have been able to complete the mission?"

Asimov: "Seeing that you have escaped a Gerudo attack, I would trust you guarding the princess in this castle."

Link: **'**_This guy is something else! I can never understand anything he ever says._..**'**

Suddenly the door to Princess Zelda's chamber swing open violently. Link turns in surprise and Asimov immediately places himself in front of Zelda to protect her.

To everyone's surprise, Sakuya has returned.

Link: "You made it! Alright!"

Link goes to greet Sakuya and they both high-five and have their own victory moment.

Zelda: [confused] "Since when did they become best friends?"

Asimov: "I believe it must be a bond formed over war...?"

Sakuya: "Princess, I have returned!"

Zelda: [runs up and hugs Sakuya] Yes, I am so happy to see you safely return!"

Asimov: [unimpressed] "So, how did you get out?"

Sakuya: "Huh?"

Asimov: "Surely you must've been captured since Link waited for hours at the gate for you. Unless you were successful at gaining entrance to the fortress, and that is what took you so long."

Sakuya: "Umm, ... I.."

Zelda: "Asimov, please do not sound so cruel." [turning to Sakuya] "Please sakuya, tell us everything you discovered."

Sakuya: "Well, actually... Asimov is right. I was captured."

Link: [amazed] "No way! And you got out?!"

Asimov: [turning to Zelda] "Princess, from now on I will do all missions you order to be done in a professional manner."

Zelda: "How were you able to escape the Gerudo prison, Sakuya?"

Sakuya: "Well, this guy let me out."

Everyone freezes in silence at hearing Sakuya's words.  
Asimov steps forward to begin questioning Sakuya.

Asimov: "What man?

Sakuya: "I don't know, I never got his name."

Asimov: "Was it Ganondorf?"

Sakuya: "I don't think so."

Asimov: "What do you mean, 'You don't think so'?! Was it Ganondorf?"

Sakuya: "I told you that I don't know who he was. He said he was a traveler and was imprisoned just like me."

Asimov: "What did he look like?"

Sakuya: [becoming overwhelmed by all of Asimov's questions] "Umm, uh... he was tall."

Asimov: "Did he free anyone else? Did you see him in a prison cell?"

Sakuya: "I don't know!"

Asimov: "The kingdom of Hyrule is depending on what you saw, Sakuya. Was this man Ganondorf?!"

Zelda: [pulling Sakuya away from Asimov] "Asimov, please stop!" [looking at Sakuya] "Sakuya, were you able to find out if Ganondorf has returned?"

Sakuya: "No, your highness. I-"

Asimov: [now becoming angry] "How would you know if you don't even know who you were with?!"

Sakuya: "I'm sorry, Princess, but Link and I were unable to complete the mission."

Asimov: "Was that man Ganondorf? Did you see Ganondorf at all?!"

Sakuya: "No! No, it wasn't Ganondorf, I never saw him, and I've never seen him!"

The room grows silent as everyone feels lost. Sakuya and Link both lower their heads in shame. Zelda doesn't say a word as she knows she must decide what they will do next.  
Asimov becomes inpatient.

Asimov: "We must obtain the Master Sword!"

Zelda: "!"

Link: "How do you know about that?!"

Zelda: "He is right. In order to defeat Ganon we will need the master sword."

Link: [walking up to Asimov] "Just how do you know about the Master Sword?"

Asimov: "Calm down, Link. Unlike most of Hyrule, I listened to the crazed stories of the Hero of Time. And unlike most of Hyrule, I believe there are other worlds than just our own. You once said that in a different future, you used the master sword to kill Ganon. If what you say is true, then that is what we must obtain. If your stories are false, then we will surely die."

Sakuya: "Wait, what?!"

Asimov: "So, you tell us Link, will we be needing this legendary sword, or will be placed in an endless egg hunt?"

Sakuya: "How do you even know if Ganondorf has returned?"

Asimov: [smirks] "Because the princess has told me."

Zelda: "Excuse me?"

Asimov: "I can see the worry and despair in her eyes. Only a matter as intense as this could stir her in such a way. So, though I did not hear any words, I can always see what she is thinking."

Sakuya: "Just who the hell do you think you are, reading people's minds?!"

Zelda: "Sakuya, that's not what he meant."

Asimov: "When you have been through as much as I have, you tend gain a vast knowledge, and know many things."

Link: **'**_This guy gets weirder and weirder by the minuet!_**'**

Zelda: "Everyone, Asimov is correct. The visions I have, and the power that I feel coming for us. I do believe that Ganondorf has returned."

Link: Zelda, you must be mistaken..."

Asimov: "I wish as well. While you two were gone, Zelda collapsed and fell into a dream. During her dream I was unable to awaken her."

Zelda: "In my dream I felt as if I were dying. I could feel the coldness of his power, and the beating of his heart. Ganondorf awakened, and almost killed me."

Sakuya: "That doesn't make any sense."

Zelda: "For a split moment, Ganondorf had tremendous power. He was easily able to attack my mind and nearly put an end to me."

Link: "Do you think...it was the triforce?"

Zelda: "I am not sure. This power did not seem like the one of the Triforce. This seemed... far too evil. As if his own power had been greatly increased..."

Asimov: "Though he was unable to fully get into Zelda's mind, he did have her for quite some time."

Link: "We were unable to complete the mission... and unable to help Zelda when she needed us most."

Sakuya: "Just how were you saved, Princess."

Zelda: That's the strange thing. I must've blacked out, and I awoke safely with Asimov by my side."

Sakuya: "What happened Asimov? You don't have some kind of secret magic you are keeping from us, do you?"

Asimov: "As said, Zelda just suddenly woke up. I assure you that it had nothing to do with me. My magic is far too weak to ward Ganondorf's spells."

Link: "Well, mission failed or completed, we now have a new task at hand. Taking out Ganon."

Zelda: "Yes, we must go to the Temple of Time and release the sword."

Asimov: "If Link is who he says he really is, then he should be able to walk up and just take it."

Link: "Me?"

Asimov: "Every sword has only one true master. If, as you said, the sword did accept you once, even in another time line, you should be able to release it from it's resting place."

Zelda: "I believe you, Link."

Asimov: "We must prepare ourselves. At this point, anything is possible no matter where we are."

The four begin to gather supplies and think out a strategy

Link: [approaching Sakuya] :Sakuya, is Asimov one to be trusted?"

Sakuya: "Yeah, he seems fine. Since the death of Zyodin he's been saying weird things and acting funny. I don't really pay much attention to him."

Link: [looking over to see Zelda and Asimov talking] "What's his relationship with Zelda?"

Sakuya: [laughs] "Are you worried about them being so close? It's nothing to worry about, he just takes his guardian position too seriously."

Link: "That's for sure."

Sakuya: "I think he does it because of Zyodin. Zyodin once guarded the Princess when she was very young, much like how Asimov is doing now. I even heard that Asimov and the princess played together as children, so they still share that childhood friend type of bond."

:Link: "Didn't you play with them as a child as well?"

Sakuya; "Oh, me? I don't remember my childhood."

Sakuya continues sharpening her swords as Link just stares at her after hearing her calm words. He wonders if all people can think of a lost childhood so casually.  
Asimov begins to walk towards Sakuya. Link takes the opportunity to go talk to Zelda.

Asimov: "You've been acting strange."

Sakuya: "Why would you say a dumb thing like that? Surprised that I haven't 'ruined' anything yet, as you always say?"

Asimov: "No, you are acting different."

Sakuya: "Stop picking on me, go away."

Asimov: "Alright." [begins to walk away] "This silly crush you're carrying better not be Link. You'll only set our operations at risk."

Hearing Asimov's words, Sakuya drops her sword.

Zelda: "Sakuya, are you alright?"

Sakuya: Yes, your highness, I simply just dropped my sword."

Link; "I hope you don't fight like that." [laughs] "Anyways, Zelda, as I was saying. Are you sure I am capable of doing a task as big as this?"

Zelda: "I, in no way, doubt you Link. I believe that you are the key to saving Hyrule once again. Please say that you will join us."

Link: "As Asimov would say, 'I'll never leave your side, your Majesty!'"

Zelda: [laughs]

Asimov: "Very funny, Link."

Link: [whispering to Zelda] "Oops, he heard me!"

Zelda: [laughs] "He didn't mean it Asimov."

Asimov: "I know many things, Link. I would be one you would not want to make an enemy."

Link: "Are you kidding? I'm getting the master sword, I'll toast your ass!" [laughs]

Link, Zelda, and Asimov all begin to laugh while Sakuya watches from far away. She watches as Link and Asimov begin to play around, pointing their weapons at each other.

Link: "Hey, Asimov, give me your spear. If what you say about there being other worlds is true, then maybe this time it will be a Master Spear!"

Asimov: [twirling his spear then giving it to Link] "If it is a spear, then I call dibs, and if it's a sword, well...I call dibs on that as well."

Sakuya finishes sharpening and polishing her two swords. She's stares into the custom blade, looking at her own reflection.

Sakuya: "I'll be the one to kill Ganondorf. I will show Hyrule that I don't need magic, and I am nothing like Teela. I will show them what _real_ power is..."

Zelda: "Sakuya: are you ready?"

Sakuya: "Yes, your highness. More than ever!"

The four warriors set out to the Temple of Time, though in this time line, it is a simple and small temple used for remembering those who have passed. Very few still know it as the Temple of Time, and even less would suspect that the legendary Master Sword would be sealed, in secret, inside.

The four safely make it to the Temple doors.

Asimov: "All this way, and not a single fight"

Sakuya: "Be thankful. We got a head start, at least it wasn't the other way around."

Asimov: "I would be fine."

Link: "Can't you two ever stop bickering?" [opening the door]

As Link open the temple doors, the four are blinded by a bright light. As they all step farther into the temple, they see that someone has been expecting them.

Asimov: "!!!!"

Link: "I don't believe this..."

Sakuya: "It's _him_!"

..........................................................................................................

..........................................................................................................

..........................................................................................................


	7. Chapter 6 Frozen Past

**The Legend of Zelda: Escalates  
**_Where Two Destinies Collide_

**Chapter 6  
**_Frozen Past_

.................................................................................................................................................................

Upon reaching the Temple of Time, Link, Sakuya, Zelda, and Asimov step through the doors in hopes that Link is able to unlock the Master Sword, just as he once did before.  
The four warriors enter the temple and are blinded by a fierce white light. As they each step farther into the temple they regain their sight. Link and Asimov and grave stricken to see that someone has been waiting for them.  
However, Sakuya is overjoyed to see her 'dark knight' again.

Sakuya: [hopeful] "It's HIM!" [begins to walk farther]

Link: "I don't believe this... it's Ganon!"

Sakuya stops in mid step when she hears the reactions from the other three.

Asimov: [placing himself between Ganondorf and Zelda] Princess, you must leave now!"

Zelda: [mumbling] "Heaven help us all..."

Ganon: "So nice of you all to join me. I have been waiting for some time."

Sakuya: [shocked] "Wait, but... you're the one who...You're-"

Ganon: "Yes, my dear, I am Ganondorf, The King of Evil, and leader of the Gerudo. And now, I will have the ultimate power of Escelates."

Asimov: "!!!"

Link: "Escelates?"

Sakuya: [falls to her knees in heart break]

Zelda: "Sakuya!" [runs to Sakuya's side]

Asimov: [grabbing Zelda by the arm] "Princess, no!"

Zelda: "Asimov, let me go!"

As Asimov is distracted by Zelda, he suddenly feels a sharp pain piece his gut. He sees the other warriors starring at him in horror and looks down to see that Ganondorf has harpooned his sword into Asimov.  
Asimov then falls and begins to cough up blood.

Ganon: "Please remain where you are. I advise none of you to move if you wish to remain unharmed."

Zelda: "Asimov!" [falls beside him to aid him]

Link: "You piece of shit!"

Ganon: [noticing Link] "Ah, I see that you have returned as well. But without Teela, you are powerless against me, Link."

Link: "We'll see about that!"

Link runs towards Ganondorf and attempts to throw himself and his sword at Ganondorf, however Ganondorf effortlessly knocks Link to the ground.

Zelda: "LINK!"

Ganon: "I will forgive you for your tardiness, in exchange for such a nice gift." [turns towards Sakuya]

Link: "What are you talking about?!"

Ganon: [holding his hand out to Sakuya] "Sakuya, bring your pendant to me. Bring me the power of Escelates!"

Asimov: "It can't be..."

Zelda: [worried] "Sakuya, how does he know your name?"

Sakuya: [too shocked to speak]

Link: [helping Asimov up] "Are you okay?"

Asimov: "Sakuya, is this the man who helped you escape Gerudo, or did he let you walk free?"

Sakuya: "N-n-no.. he wasn't supposed to be-"

Ganon: "Sakuya, if you wish your friends to remain unharmed, you will bring me your pendant."

Sakuya stands to give Ganondorf the item he desires.

Asimov: "Don't do it, Sakuya!"

Zelda: "Asimov, what is happening?"

Link: **'**_This is bad, I have to get the Master Sword and kill Ganon!_**'**

Link runs to another chamber of the temple and begins frantically trying to break down the secret wall that holds the Master Sword inside.

Ganon: [amused] "Ha! It appears that your comrade has left you!"

Zelda: "Link would never leave us!"

Asimov: "Zelda...you ...should run...too..."

Zelda: "Asimov, save your strength."

Zelda begins using the powers to heal Asimov.

Ganon: [noticing Zelda healing Asimov} "Now, Sakuya, we have a moment to ourselves."

Sakuya: "Why are you doing this?!"

Ganon: "My dear, your pendant, please."

Sakuya: "Never!"

Ganon sends a strong force of power towards Sakuya that knocks her down.

Ganon: "Please, Sakuya, do not keep me waiting."

Sakuya stands her ground and becomes too confused to move.

Ganon: "Sakuya, you told me that you would never sell your pendant for anything. However, I have an offer. In exchange for your pendant, I will give you the ability to use magic more powerful than you could dream!"

Asimov: "Don't listen to his lies!"

Sakuya continues to stand still.

Ganon: "Haven't you always desired to be more powerful? To be able to vanquish your enemies and be recognized like the other knights? I can give that to you, Sakuya..."

Sakuya takes a step forward.

Asimov: "You bitch! Don't listen to a word he says!"

Ganon: "Do it, Sakuya! I will give you everything you wanted."

Sakuya: "I-I...."

Sakuya becomes confused and just looks back and forth between Ganondorf and Zelda.

Ganon: "Sakuya, if you value your friend's lives, you will bring the pendant to me. If you refuse, I will kill them all."

Sakuya: "Please, no! I-...I'll give it to you."

Asimov: "If you give it to him, he'll kill everyone in all of Hyrule!"

Sakuya: [slowly walking towards Ganondorf] "I...have to..."

Ganon: "That's right, Sakuya. I will give you everything you desire."

Just as Ganon finishes his words, he feels the blade of the master sword against the back of his head.

Link: "Sorry, Ganon, but I don't believe your bullshit."

Link forces the master sword into the back of Ganon's skull, but instead of blood pouring from the stab wound, the master sword then becomes covered in a black ooze.  
Ganon appears behind Link and gives him the same cruel blow he delt to Asimov.

Ganon: "These passing years have made you slow, Link. That was simply my shadow you wasted the great Master Sword on."

Link lays on the ground, bleeding and in agony.

Ganon: [kicks Link] "You are still nothing but a child"

Sakuya: "Stop it!" [stepping forward] "You can have the pendant, just please stop hurting him!"

Asimov: [angry] "Sakuya, whatever you do, do not give him the power of Escalates!"

Ganon: "So, you know the legend of the war goddess as well?"

Asimov: "I know many things." [smirks]

Ganon: "Well, we certainly can not have that, now can we?" [turning to Sakuya] "Say good bye to your friend, dear Sakuya."

Sakuya: "NO!!"

Ganon throws his sword at Asimov again, but this time a protective field stops his sword from harming him.

Ganon: [shocked] "That.... same power... it is not possible. How are you able to use the same power as Escelates?!"

Asimov: "Heh, unlike most people, I have the ability to guard my power, and keep people like you from being able to sense it."

Ganon: "Sakuya, this is your last chance. Fail to bring the pendant to me this time, and I will surely kill Link and the princess!"

Sakuya: "Please, stop this!"

Sakuya again begins to walk towards Ganon, holding out the pendant of Escelates, that he desires so badly.

Asimov: "I won't let that happen!"

The ground underneath Asimov begins to crack and crumble. Zelda begins to feel what Asimov's true power is. As she stays by his side, she notices a skeletal looking armor rising from under his skin.

Zelda: [scarred] "A-Asimov! Is that... you're skeleton?!"

Asimov rises from his feet. The true power he hold is so strong in continues to break the ground around him.  
As Ganon sees what Asimov is capable of, he reaches out for Sakuya's pendant, but a force begins to push him and Sakuya away from each other.

Ganon: "What is happening? The power of Escelates is releasing from the pendant!"

Asimov: "No! Sakuya can't be...!"

Sakuya struggles to hold the pendant, and pushes herself towards Ganondorf.

Ganon: "This power... is becoming too strong.... I must have it!"

Asimov: "I will not let you have the power of Escelates!"

Zelda: [still by Asimov's side] "Asimov, what is happening?!"

Asimov: "Don't move! My magic is able to shield us from the power of Sakuya. I promise to protect you."

Zelda: "Sakuya's power? What are you talking about?"

Asimov: "I do not know for sure, but the power of Escelates is not coming from that pendant. I believe Sakuya is the third missing piece that I have been searching for!"

Zelda: "I do not understand anything you are saying!" [sees Link still laying unconscious] "I must save Link!"

Asimov: [grabbing Zelda and holding her back] "Something is happening, the power of Escelates will destroy you! You must remain here."

Ganon: [still forcing himself towards Sakuya] "I must have... the power!"

Zelda: "I have to save Link!" [struggling to get away from Asimov]

Asimov: "No, Zelda! I will not lose you again. I have searched far too long for you!"

Zelda: "Let go of me, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Zelda continues to fight Asimov, but he is far stronger than her. Meanwhile Sakuya still continues to hold out her pendant to Ganondorf, but appears to have been overtaken by the power of Escelates and no longer conscious. Ganon slowly gets closer and closer until he almost has the pendant in his hand.

Ganon: "At last, the ultimate power of destruction will be mine!"

Zelda: [finally breaking free of Asimov, she runs to save Link]

Asimov: "No, Escelates! You must come back!"

Zelda: "!!! What did you just...call me?"

Ganon: "I finally have it!"

Asimov seems Ganondorf's hand ready to grasp the pendant. He releases his magic barrier to run after Zelda. After hearing the words spoken by Asimov, Zelda's mind becomes frozen. She sees Asimov running towards her but is unable to move. He extends his arms in attempt to grab and protect her, just as Ganondorf has the pendant in his hand. At that instant, the temple, and world around them, crumble. The shattered world becomes black, and Zelda can feel her mind leaving her body.  
Unable to see or feel anything, she hears familiar words that comfort her.

Asimov: "I will find you, Escelates..."

....................................................................................................

....................................................................................................

....................................................................................................


	8. Chapter 7 Eternal Insanity

**The Legend of Zelda: Escelantes  
_Where Two Destinies Collide_**

**Chapter 7  
_Eternal Insanity_**

..........................................................................................

"No! Don't do it!!!"

Waking herself by her own screams, Zelda quickly rises from her bed, to find that she is in her bedroom, back at Hyrule Castle, and had been sleeping.

Zelda: [confused] "Was it... just a dream?"

Hearing Zelda's screams, Impa comes barreling through Zelda's bedroom door.

Impa: "Princess! What is wrong?!!"

Zelda: "Impa, what happened?! Where are Sakuya and Asimov? Is Link alright?"

Impa: [confused] "P-princess, are you alright? Commanders Asimov and Sakuya are in training with the armies. And that boy....Link? Why did you mention his name?"

Zelda: "No... it couldn't have all been just a dream!"

Impa: "Oh, you had another dream? What did you see this time?"

Zelda: "Link is dying! We must stop Ganondorf!!"

Still in a state of dizziness, Zelda runs from her bed and out of her bedroom.

Impa: [chasing Zelda] "Princess, where are you going?!"

With Impa right on her tail, Zelda runs as fast as she can to the solider's training area. She locates Asimov and runs to his side crying.

Asimov: "You're highness, what–?"

Zelda: [crying hysterically] "Asimov, what happened?! Where is Link?!!"

The entire crew of soldiers begin to laugh, hearing Zelda wonder where the infamous Link could be.

Soldier: "Check the nearest asylum!" [laughs]

Soldier in the distance: "No way! I heard he's now a mountain man somewhere in the forest!"

Soldier behind Asimov: "Are you kidding? A boy as crazy as that is way too unstable to survive on his own. He's probably dead somewhere in a river."

Zelda: [screaming] "Silence! And keep your lies to yourself!"

The crowd becomes silent and Zelda feels an awkwardness as she realizes that all eyes are on her.

Asimov: [taking Zelda by the arm] "Come, your highness. You should return to the castle. I'll have a doctor sent to check on you."

Zelda: [fiercely pulling herself away from Asimov] "I do not need a doctor, I nee–!!"

Zelda becomes silent as she notices that Asimov is unharmed and uninjured.

Zelda: [examining Asimov] "Asimov.... your wound... it's gone?"

Asimov: [confused] "My wound? Oh, the cut delt by Sakuya! It wasn't anything fierce, I should be fine."

Zelda: [frustrated] "That is not what I am talking about! Ganondorf almost killed you!"

By the look on Asimov's face, Zelda could tell that he had no idea what she was talking about. She began to really wonder if everything she experienced was just a dream.

Soldier in the crowd: "Looks like the princess' mind is just as Link's!"

Asimov: "Quiet!"

Zelda: "How dare you–"

Asimov: "Her Highness is feeling a bit under the weather. Do not listen to her statements, she is carrying a high fever and is confused at the moment."

Zelda: "I am not sick!"

Asimov and Impa escort Zelda from the area and back to the castle. The entire way back to the castle, Impa and Asimov struggle to keep the princess silent.

Zelda: "I know what I saw! There is no doubt in my mind that it is untrue!"

Asimov: "It will be alright, your highness."

As Asimov and Impa force Zelda down the hallways of the castle, Zelda notices a familiar face pass them by. The glowing blue hair, and the pale white skin. It is unmistakable who Zelda has seen. She turns and begins to resist the force of Asimov and Impa.

Zelda: "Teela!"

Impa: [confused] "What?"

Zelda: [trying to pull herself away] "Teela, come back here! You must listen to what I have to say!"

Asimov: [pulling Zelda] "Your Highness, Teela is dead, just as Zyodin is!"

Impa: [to Asimov] "Poor girl must be going through a lot..."

Asimov :"Indeed."

With combined effort, Impa and Asimov successfully restrain Zelda and send her back to her bedroom. For hours, she is left alone and locked inside.

Zelda: [talking to herself] "What is happening...?"

She gazed out her window, almost being able to see Kokiri Forest. Zelda wonders about Link, if she really met him, and if he is alive.

Zelda: "Wherever you are...I hope you are safe..."

Suddenly Zelda's bedroom door flies wide open and reveals a roaring voice. Zelda is stunned and turns to see her faithful guardian entering her room.

Sakuya: "Your Majesty, I have returned!"

As arrogant as ever, Zelda can see that Sakuya is unchanged. She approaches Zelda and drops to her knees to greet the princess with a formal bow.

Zelda: "Sakuya...? You never–"

Sakuya: "Your Majesty, I have come to bring you great news!"

Asimov: [storming into Zelda's bedroom] "Sakuya! This door is to remain closed!"

Sakuya: "My princess, I have destroyed, and killed Ganondorf! You need not to worry any farther!"

Zelda: "You... What?"

Sakuya: "I killed Ganondorf!"

Asimov: [standing by Sakuya] "Sakuya! You are a disgrace to the Mystic Knights! This door is to remain closed!"

Sakuya: [stands up] "I'm a disgrace? You're the one–"

Zelda: "Sakuya, you are a member of the Mystic Knights?"

Asimov and Sakuya stare at Zelda confused.

Sakuya: "Of course I am, your majesty."

Asimov: [rolls his eyes]

Sakuya: "And just what was that for?!"

Asimov: "Oh, I don't know.... Maybe because you are the worse knight to serve in all of Hyrule!"

Sakuya: "The worse? What was I just out there doing while you sat and played guard duty?"

Asimov: "Anyone could have walked up to Ganondorf and killed him!"

Sakuya: "If it is so easy, why have you not done the task last week?"

The two knights continue to bicker until Zelda interrupts them.

Zelda: [_ahem_]

Both knights fall silently to Zelda's feet.

Zelda: [confused] "What are you two doing?"

Asimov: [also confused] "Uhh... We await your command, your highness."

Zelda: "Sakuya, you are not one to normally bow to me in such a formal matter..."

Asimov: [placing his hand on the back of Sakuya's head, forcing in a bowing position] "Though it ought to be time she act as a disciplined soldier!"

Sakuya: [swatting Asimov's hand away] "Keep your hands off me!"

Zelda: "Sakuya, you defeated Ganondorf?"

Sakuya: [proud] "Yes, your majesty! All for the safety of Hyrule Kingdom, and by your order."

Zelda: "My order? I did never order such a thing."

Sakuya: "!!!"

Asimov: "She means by the kingdom's order, not yours personally, your highness."

Zelda: "Sakuya...."

Sakuya: "Yes, princess?"

Zelda: "Since when do you know Ganondorf's identity?"

Sakuya: "It is but common knowledge to all soldiers."

Asimov: "Your majesty, may I ask the relevance of your questioning?"

Zelda: "And Asimov, since when do you address me as 'Your majesty'? You are one to address only my father as such."

Asimov: "I am a loyal knight of the castle. I address all by correct title and ranking, your majesty."

Zelda: [stepping back slowly] "Something is not right here..."

Sakuya: [rising to her feet] "Do not think so much of these matters, your highness. You have been feeling ill and should resting."

Asimov: [jumping up to Sakuya's side] "You should rise only when ordered, Sakuya!"

Zelda: "How did you know I was sick?"

Sakuya: "!!!"

Zelda: "Asimov, even you are not as strict with Sakuya on such manners."

The two knights grow silent as Zelda looks between them. They look back and forth appearing to be too frightened to speak farther.

Zelda: "You two are hiding something from me..."

Asimov and Sakuya stay silent, just looking at each other.

Zelda: "Tell me what it is! What is going on here?"

The two continue to stare in silence. Not making a single sound until one of them speaks.

Sakuya: "These matters should be spoken about in the morning. I think it is best for you to remain here, Princess. I advise you to get some rest."

Sakuya and Asimov begin to walk away, to leave Zelda's bedroom.

Zelda: [running after them] "No, wait! I won't let you lock me in here again."

Sakuya: "You are in great need of rest, you must sleep now, Escelantes- your highness."

Hearing those familiar words, again, Zelda stops in her tracks.

Zelda: "What did you just say?"

Sakuya: [turning to Zelda with a more stern voice] "You need to rest now, your highness."

Zelda: "No, that name! What was it that you just called me?"

Asimov: "It is improper for a soldier to address–"

Zelda: "Stop with the lies! That name you called me, Asimov also did it once, at the Temple of Time!

Asimov: "Your highness, I told you that such events never–"

Zelda: "Inside the Temple of Time, where Link lays dying, and Asimov close to death as well! That is where I heard that name! The same name Asimov yelled out to me!"

Sakuya leaves the room and turns looking at Zelda, as Asimov steps out as well. Both take a door handle, readying to lock Zelda inside.

Sakuya: "Princesses should not concern themselves with such matters. A princess should remain in her room, like a good girl, and think nothing of the world outside."

Zelda: "Wait! I order you not to close that–"

_"Escelantes!!"_

In the middle of Zelda's words, she hears the mysterious name being called out to her.

_"Escelantes, I will find you!"_

The words become louder, beginning to hurt inside Zelda's head.

Zelda falls to the ground grabbing her head in pain.

Sakuya: "Stay here, and you can live your life in peace. Leave this room, and you will be living it in pieces."

Zelda: [trying to stand] "Is... Is that a threat?"

Asimov: "That is only for you to decide."

_"Escelantes, I will protect you!!"_

Zelda: [in pain] "Arghhh!!!"

Sakuya and Asimov begin to close the doors that lead outside of Zelda's bedroom.

Sakuya: "_He_ is approaching. I do find it hard to stay around with him always fishing through time."

The doors close and the pain inside Zelda's head grows and becomes more unbearable. She struggles to ignore the throbbing pain and crawls to the door.

Hearing the voices coming closer and closer, Zelda is able to grasp the door handle.

Zelda: "I am one to choose my own destiny." [beginning to pull open the door] "As Princess of Hyrule, I will not so easily be deceived by false allies!"

Zelda pulls the door open, and is engulfed by light.

........................................................................................................

........................................................................................................

.......................................................................................................


	9. Chapter 8 Monophobia

**The Legend of Zelda: Escelantes  
_Where two destinies Collide_**

**Chapter 8  
_Monophobia_**

...................................................................................................

In the land of Hyrule, there are many races, beliefs, and structures that are unknown. In the land of Hyrule, to the distant west lies Gerudo, a city of thieves sworn to destroy the Kingdom of Hyrule, and all of the Hylians.  
Beyond Gerudo lies an unknown village. This uncharted area, also known as the Frontier, The Edge of the World, and the Great City of the Evils- the village Sanbika is home to all demons, mutants, and various forms that have no where to call home. Laying in miles of forests, Sanbika is known to very few, other than the Gerudo. The land beyond Sanbika is nothing but graves and a place for the dead.

"Umm...Excuse me..."

"............"

"Little boy...?"

"..............."

"Are you dead?"

Awoken by a deep and raspy voice, Link slowly open his eyes only to be blinded by the shining sun. Feeling the rays of the sun of his face, and the soft green grass against his skin, Link almost wishes that he really was dead and could rest in this place forever.

Slowly remembering himself being in the Temple of Time, and what happened to him as he failed to kill Ganondorf, Link springs up to examine his injuries.  
What he saw was beyond surprise. He looked down at his hands, examined his feet, and wondered if he was dreaming. Everything appeared... smaller.

In a state of great confusion, Link turns to the one who awakened him.  
What he saw confused him even more. Link was unable to see if the person who helped him was male or female. This person appeared to be any normal child, about twelve years old, but was wearing a large mask over their face. The child's hair style didn't give much of a clue either. Hair as white as snow, and sparkled like silver in the sun, it was cut shoulder length and was very plain looking.  
Like the hair style, the clothing seemed oversized for the child. A gray button-up shirt with matching knee socks, along with long red shorts. These clothes didn't seem Hylian.

Link: "How long have I been here?"

The kid just starred at Link as if unable to understand his words.

Link: "Is this a dream? How long have I been sleeping?

The kid still just starred at Link in silence. Link has no idea if they could be laughing at him or even smiling. He can see no expression behind the phantom-ish mask.

Link: "You were just speaking to me.! You're the one who woke me up. What the hell did you do to me?! Why I am a child?"

The silent kid looked at Link up and down. Once the child stood up, Link saw that 'he' was about the same height as him, and probably the same age.

Link: "How old are you? Looks like I'm about your age, but believe me, I'm much older than you."

Kid: "Gerudo?"

Link: [surprised to hear the child speak] "What? No, I'm not a Gerudo."

The child silently watched Link as he still examined his new child-like body. Not being able to remember much of what happened in the Temple of Time, Link could only guess that something went horribly wrong, and sent him back in time.

Link: [talking to himself] "I wonder if the Master Sword did this to me...?" [turning to the mysterious child] "Hey, do you know how I can get back to Hyrule?"

The child ignores Link and walks away from him. Link begins to wonder if he somehow offended the child.

Link: "Hey, come back! Can you at least tell me where I am? What year is this?"

Kid: [stops to turn to Link] "Sanbika."

The child continues to walk away, leaving Link in the tall grasses by himself. He debates for a second whether to follow or not. He is almost tempted to continue living as a child, yet again, and living the normal life he wished of.  
Just as the thought passes his mind, Link sees a vision of Zelda crying out for help in darkness. He shakes the thought from his head but is still disturbed by it.  
Regardless of what Link wanted, he knew he had to follow the mysterious kid.

After following the child for some time, Link approaches a small village. This village reminded him much of Kokiri. Being in a forest, but seemed more open and friendly, it felt more heavenly to Link.

Almost immediately Link noticed that the citizens of this village were unlike anything he'd ever seen. Half man- half cat walked freely along side with what Link guessed crawled up from Hell. A normal man sitting by a pond, having a conversation with a mermaid, and fairies laughing from the trees. What was this mythical place Link has awakened in?

Link: [speaking to the child] "Umm...is there anyone you know here who can help me?"

The child continues walking, forcing Link to do nothing but follow, but at the same time- He was thankful he got somewhat of a tour.  
After the tour the child reaches a small and dingy looking temple. Slightly more modern that an amazon hut, there seemed to be more spiritual appearing items here than the rest or the houses he passed. Link wonders if the kid lead him here, or didn't intend to at all.

Link notices what he thinks could be a temple guard.

Link: "Great! Finally a_ real _person!" [walks up to the guard]

Link: "Umm...can you tell me where I am? I somehow got lost."

Temple 'Guard': "Oh! That was you!"

Link:[confused] "What do you mean- 'That was me'?"

Temple 'Guard': "That time shift, that was you comin' through, huh?"

Link: "Time...shift? Did I really travel through time again...?"

Temple 'Guard': "What? You've time traveled before and don't even know what a time shift is?"

Link: "Sorry, but no, I don't."

Temple 'Guard': "Good thing you came here. Go inside and have Shriek explain it to you." [now looking at the kid that Link followed] "Cry, why don't you take him there?"

To Link's surprise, the mysterious child who barely speaks, acknowledged the man's words, and gestured Link to follow.

Link: "So, you're name is Cry?"

Cry: "......"

Link: [shrugs] "Oh well..."

Cry leads Link into the temple. Inside he is greeted by more monsters, demons, and various other things he had only heard of. As he's looking at all the various types of people, Link also notices the walls of the temple, being covered in symbols and various strange writings.  
As he is admiring the walls, he feels Cry nudge his shoulder and looking at a dark skinned woman with emerald hair. Link notices she has pointy ears like him, but unlike him, she also has pointed fangs!

Link: "Umm...A-a-are you a.." [_gulp_] "..vampire?"

Woman: "Yes, I am, that is to say- only half. My father was a vampire, and my mother was Gerudo. In this village, there are many hybrids. My name is Shriek. I am guessing you are the one to cause the Time Shift outside of our village?"

Link had never seen a real vampire in life before, but then again, he'd seen much stranger.

Link: "My name is Link. I was told to come to you and seek guidance."

Shriek: "What do you wish to know?"

Link: "First, where am I?"

Shriek: "This is the village Sanbika. This is refuge and home to many types of races. Not many people know of this place. Just how were you able to come here, and get past Gerudo?"

Link: "I don't know... To tell you the truth, I'm actually a lot older than I appear, and I was just in battle! One moment I'm fighting, and the next, I wake up here, as a child.

When you say, 'Time Shift' you must be implying that I traveled through time, right?"

Shriek: "Not exactly. A Time Shift can also mean dimensional travel, distortion, or anything that effects the world's balance. It seems the one you came through only effected your body. You are still in the era you should be in."

Link: "And just how do you know that?"

Shriek: "I can tell by the energy I felt when you passed through the portal. If you traveled to a different era, the aftermath would have been far more destructive. This village studies such occurrences. We believe in, and search for the goddess Escelantes."

Link: "Escelantes?!!" [shocked] "That's the name Ganon was saying!"

Shriek: "Ganon? Of course Sir Ganondorf would know of the Goddess."

Link: [now stunned] "W-wh-what...?!"

Shriek: "Sanbika is located west, beyond Gerudo City. This village is also protected by Gerudo. Though we do not take part in war, Sanbika does consider the Gerudo to be our alley. Without Ganondorf, our village would have been ripped to pieces years ago! Not many know, but Ganondorf is a hybrid like many in this village. I believe that is why he chooses to protect us."

Link: "Hybrid?"

Shriek: "The Great King of Evil is a Gerudo warlock, and he is also part vampire."

Link: [shocked] "A-A-A vampire?!!"

Link hears a Goron and other beasts laugh at his remark.

Shriek: [laughs] "No, not like that. Ganondorf is only a small portion. Were as with me, I am mostly a vampire demon, and only a small part Gerudo. Being so close to Gerudo, there are many Gerudo hybrids living here."

Link: "This place is past Gerudo? No one can even get _through_ Gerudo. How would anyone make it here?"

Shriek: "Exactly. This is what our people wanted, and Ganondorf granted us protection. Working together overtime, he had come to understand our legend of the Goddess Escelantes. It wasn't until after his last awakening that he truly believed. After he broke away from the seal binding him in the Sacred Realm, he came to me seeking farther information of Escelantes."

Link: "Just who is Escelantes anyways?"

Shriek: "Over thousands and thousands of years ago, a woman with incredible combat skills and unbelievable magics lead a winning war to victory over many kingdoms. She established a place where all could live in harmony, and the greed of power could not threaten the land. She became the Goddess of War, constantly fighting for her kingdom, that she built with her own two hands.  
However, over time, the Goddess met a mighty rival and killed herself in order to stop the enemy. As she died, she used her power to make herself be reborn, so she could continue fighting for her kingdom. But as she died, the enemy cursed Escelantes so that her body, mind, and power were to be split.  
For the next thousands of years, Escelantes has been reborn again and again. But with the curse, she can not be reborn as whole. From our understanding, she is reborn into three separate entities- Body, mind, and power."

Link; "Okay, I see. So why are you searching for her?"

Shriek: "We don't necessarily search for her, but should the reborn goddess's identity be discovered, we only wish to protect her."

Link: "Protect her from what?"

Shriek: "If it become known that the goddess is alive again, many would seek out to kill her, and claim her power."

Link: "Claim her power? How would someone do that?"

Shriek: "Since Escelantes has been separated, if she were to die, her powers would not. Though her body and mind may be gone, her power would remain. Until claimed or absorbed by a body, it would remain just waiting for a new master to serve. Think of it as- If you kill a king, you would become one, right? Well, should one kill a goddess, they would surely become a god!"

Link: "Wait! But that means... What Ganon was saying in the temple...! Ganon must have the power of Escelantes by now!"

Hearing Link's statement stunned Shriek and everyone else who was in the temple. Though Sanbika and Gerudo are allies, the people of Sanbika seemed unsettled to hear this.

Shriek: "If what you say is true, then I would hope for Ganondorf to return Escelantes to her kingdom...."

Link: "Ha! Not likely. He'll only destroy the world with it!"

"Who would believe a kid like you?!"

The crowd turns to the doorway of the temple. Standing there is a teenage boy looking similar to Shriek. Only this boy had wings of a demon!

Boy: "If Ganondorf really wanted to destroy the land, he could've done it a long time ago."

Link: "Who are you?"

Boy: "My name's Voyz. And with the death of Teela, there isn't anyone who could stop Ganondorf from taking over. If Ganondorf were to start a war, he could easily force this village to help him. Everyone here has magics far better than those in Hyrule."

Shriek: "My brother is right. Ganondorf could easily win a war with this village as his trump card..."

Link: "Well, I'm not one to sit and let that happen. Goddess or no goddess, I have to stop him!"

Link leaves the temple and sets off, on his own, and as a child, to stop Ganondorf.

Upon reaching the area were he first awakened, Link notices that the small child Cry was now following him.

Link: "What do you want? I doubt you have anything to say."

Cry: "......."

Link: "You are more hassle than you're worth. Stay here and stop following me. I don't want you to get in my way.."

Link feels his green cap ripped off his head. He turns around to see Cry wearing it, and now taunting him.

Link: "What the hell? Give that back!"

Cry: "I can be Link."

Link is confused by Cry's words, but notices Shriek and Voyz approaching as well.

Cry: "Two Link's are better than one." [turning to Voyz and Shriek] "but four against one is greater."

Shriek: [running closer to Link] "Link, wait!"

Link: [to Cry] "Cry, are you saying you can mimic and become me just by wearing my hat?"

Cry: "......"

Shriek: "We wish to help you!"

Link: "What?"

Voyz: "Don't count us out!"

Link: "But wouldn't this mean going up against your master?"

Voyz: "No way! That guy's got _our_ goddess!"

Shriek: "I can't let the Goddess's powers be used for such evil. I must see for myself that he truly found Escelantes' relic."

Cry: "We fight."

Shriek: "Yes, and should it come down to it, we will help you fight. With the power of Escelantes with him, Ganondorf would no longer have a need for this village. And I wouldn't be surprised if he sought out to destroy it!"

Link: "Alright, great!"

Shriek: "After hearing you're story, I'm certain that it was Ganondorf's power that sent you through the Time Shift, forcing you to become a child and unable to wield the Master Sword again."

Link: "Makes sense, but I had no idea Ganon even had such a power to do that."

Shriek: "If Ganondorf was able to obtain Escelantes' relic, his own power would increase tremendous amounts. Escelantes' power acts more as an amplifier."

Link: "So how do I get back to normal?"

Shriek: "Unfortunately, I don't know. I'm thinking you may have to ask Ganondorf himself about that matter."

Link: "Well,.... that's just lovely."

Following behind the young Kokiri boy Link, the three villagers- Shriek, Voyz, and Cry, set out to fight for the freedom of peace. Just as their beloved Goddess once had.

........................................................................................................

........................................................................................................

.........................................................................................................


End file.
